


bring on all the pretenders

by flosrobur



Series: HQSwift Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hidden Relationships, M/M, Royalty AU, butler!iwaizumi, oisuga - if you squint, prince!tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosrobur/pseuds/flosrobur
Summary: Everyone knows that in the eyes of the Prince Tooru, the butler Iwaizumi has always been — and always will be — favored.hqswift week 2020, day 2: speak now
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: HQSwift Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923571
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	bring on all the pretenders

**Author's Note:**

> this one's inspired by [ long live ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFglkZVPBY0) and i am very in love with this forbidden romance thing shddds 
> 
> enjoy! <3

Everyone knows that in the eyes of the Prince Tooru, the butler Iwaizumi has always been — and always will be — favored. 

"Hajime," he calls out his name. The prince's voice as sweet as honey, the gentle tone cannot be missed. The bearer of the name, dutifully standing right next to his master's seat, leans down and offers his ear. He nods and straightens his back.

  
  
“Excuse my abrupt exit,” the prince announces with a gentle yet firm tone, “But something requires my attention.” The prince smiles gently.   


The people around the dining table simply nod in acknowledgement, they smile as the Prince Tooru takes his leave — his most loyal servant not far behind.

When the prince is safely in the confines of his room, he releases a heavy sigh and a playful laugh.

  
“I still cannot understand how I can keep up with—” he makes exaggerated hand gestures directed at the door, “—whatever that is.”   
  


Hajime does not indulge him, instead, the butler furrows his eyebrows at the prince. Dark eyes indicating seriousness. 

  
“Pri-” Before he could start talking, Tooru waves his hand.

  
“What did we say about how you address me when we are alone.”

  
Hajime shakes his head, “It is for formality.”

  
“To hell with formality, Iwachan. We’ve known each other since we were wee babies, drop it when it is not required.”

Hajime can only sigh and nod his head, “Tooru,” he starts, “It is your betrothed on that table, they are here because you are almost of age. You must take this seriously.”

“Do not tell me what to do.” Tooru grits his teeth and immediately regrets it, “I do not want him. I do not want a marriage born of politics.”

  
  
“But it must be so.” Hajime’s tone softens along with his eyes, “It must be so.” He repeats, more to convince himself.

“I wish I was a commoner,” Tooru whispers.   
  


Hajime chuckles, “You have told me this a thousand times.”   
  


“And I mean it every time.” Tooru glances at Hajime, “Free to love whoever I want.”   
  


“But alas, you are a prince.” Hajime runs his thumb over Tooru’s cheeks, “And a prince has his duties to fulfill.”   
  


“Run away with me.” Tooru clings his hands onto Hajime's wrist, eyes begging him to agree, “We can take our horses and ride from one town to the next until we are away from this place.”

Hajime retracts his hand, “But I have a family to feed, and we can only go so far. The kingdom is in need of this alliance, or war will soon break out.”   
  


Tooru casts his face down, “And we cannot risk our people dying for our selfishness.”   
  


“Maybe in another life,” Hajime says it like it’s a promise. 

Tooru only nods, “Surely, in another life.”

On the other side of the door of the Prince Tooru’s chambers, another ear listens to the melancholic promises both lovers whisper to one another. Prince Suga can only exhale and forever bear the knowledge that his betrothed can only be his by paper and never by heart.


End file.
